Save Me
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: One girl, one victim and a past Rick Castle never knew Kate Beckett had changes them in ways they could never imagine


Kate and Rick 'Save Me'

Kate and Rick were exhausted, after working almost all day and night they were still getting no where. Now they were on their way to talk to the daughter of the woman that was murdered. Castle looked over, he could see this case was taking a toll on her because it reminded her of her mother and because the victim's daughter was the same age as Kate when her mother was murdered, sixteen, as if life isn't hard enough at that age. When they arrived Kate knocked on the door. No one answered, she looked to see the girl's car but not her father's. He must be at work. She knocked again, they could hear movement but no one opened the door. She checked and it was unlocked. She looked at Castle, who nodded his head. She opened the door slightly.

"Melissa, it's Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle from the NYPD." She called out, she heard movement in the kitchen so she and Castle went toward it. There she saw the girl with a pistol held to her temple.

"Oh, gosh" Castle exclaimed

Kate drew her gun and pointed it at the girl. "Melissa, put down the gun." Kate said calmly.

"I can't, please just go away." She said with tears running down her face.

"Melissa, please don't do this. Put down the gun. We can talk okay?" she negotiated.

"I loved her so much and she left, she left me all alone." She said crying harder.

"Melissa please, put down the gun." She said.

"No, I can't. You don't understand. You have no idea what it feels like to loose your mother." She yelled.

"Oh but I do, you see when I was your exact same age my mother was murdered just like yours. I have been where you are, you feel like no one understands, like you're all alone. I've done it. After my mother was murdered, my dad started drinking, heavily. I was flunking out of classes, my junior year too. One morning I woke up and I realized that I didn't want to be here anymore. I couldn't take it, everyone saying how sorry they were. By now they had given up on solving my mother's case. I just couldn't take it. So I went to the nearest convenience store and bought three bottles of Tylenol and then went to the pharmacy down the street and filled the prescription for a nerve pill my doctor prescribed and bought a bottle of water. I was going to do it. I wanted to be with my mom again. I thought that was the only way. I decided before I did it I wanted to walk through central park one last time. So I started walking and I came upon this little girl and her dad, they were playing on the swing set, she looked about three or four. Then I thought about my dad, what was he going to do, he just lost his wife and now I was going to leave him too. But still, I just couldn't take it anymore. So I kept walking and then I was almost at the end when I remembered something my mom used to say. 'Don't give up Katie, eventually you'll find your way'. She used to tell me that all the time an that's when I decided I didn't want to do this. I went to the nearest trashcan, and threw all the pills away. When I was going to kill myself, I thought nothing could get any better, but Melissa, it can. I am a homicide detective now and I devote my life to catching killers." She finished with tears running down her cheeks.

"Kate" Castle sighed

"Hush Castle" she said hastily.

"But you haven't caught my mother's killer yet." She said still holding the gun to her head.

"2 years ago I shot the only man that could ever help me find my mother's killer, but I know that one day I'll find him. Someone will slip up and leave a piece of evidence behind and I will find him, just like one day we will find yours. Whether it's today, tomorrow or five years from now. Please Melissa, put down the gun." She said, she holstered her gun.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Castle asked, under any circumstances was she supposed to holster her gun. She moved towards her and gently pulled the gun from the girl, who willingly gave it to her. Kate handed the Castle the girl's gun who put it safely in the back part of his jeans. The girl crumbled to the ground in tears. Kate held her.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." She whispered. She mouthed to Castle to call for and ambulance. The arrived minutes later and tried to pull the girl from Kate's arms but she refused.

"Hi, Melissa, my name's Grace, I'm here to take you to the psychiatric ward to help you. Would you come with me?" the woman dressed in black explained.

"Why did you call them? Please, I'm not crazy. I don't want to go. Please don't do this." She screamed.

"Hey, hey" she grabbed her chin and turned it towards her. "Listen to my, your hurting, you need some help." Kate explained.

"You didn't get any help." She argued.

"I did though, it took me three years of therapy to put my mother's murder behind me." She said.

"I'm not crazy" she defended.

"Your not crazy, you just need some help. Everyone needs some help from time to time." She looked up at Castle.

"You'll visit me?" she asked Kate. 

"Everyday" Kate promised.

"Okay" she said reaching her hand for Grace to help her up and then entering the car. Kate and Castle watched from the porch.

"You did a good thing today Kate" Castle stated.

"A good thing would have been to find this girls' mother's killer." She said as more tears rolled down her face.

"No Kate, you did everything you could. You saved that girl. If it had been any other cop that girl would have ended her life today." He explained "I also wanted to apologize, if I had known how much pain it cost you to bring up your mother's case again, I never would have. I don't think I realized how much that damaged you until just now." He said hanging his head.

"No Castle, if It wasn't for you that man would still be out there killing." She said. "You did a good thing Castle and I never really realized how much I appreciated it." She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, and then she knew it, she was in love with this man and he knew he was in love with this woman, only time would tell but no matter what, the would always rely on each other.


End file.
